sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Nelvana programs
This is a list of feature films, TV shows and specials involving production or distribution by the Canadian animation company, Nelvana. Feature films * Rock & Rule (1983) (released by MGM/UA Entertainment Co.) * The Care Bears Movie (1985) (released by The Samuel Goldwyn Company) * Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (1986) (released by Columbia Pictures) * Burglar (1987) – live-action (released by Warner Bros. Pictures) * The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (1987) (released by Cineplex Odeon Films) * Babar: The Movie (1989) (released by Astral Films in Canada and New Line Cinema in the United States) * The Legend of the North Wind (1992; released theatrically outside North America) * Malice (1993) – live-action; uncredited (released by Columbia Pictures) * The Return of the North Wind (1994; released theatrically outside North America) *''Attack of the Killer B-Movies'' (1995) – live-action * Spaceman (1997) – live-action (released by Palm Pictures) * Pippi Longstocking (1997) (released by Legacy Releasing) * Donkey Kong Country: The Legend of the Crystal Coconut (1999) (released by Paramount Home Video and Nintendo) * Babar: King of the Elephants (1999) (released by Alliance Communications) * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie (1999; English dubbed version, as Cardcaptors: The Movie; released theatrically outside North America) * Redwall: The Movie (2000) – made-for-television movie * Franklin and the Green Knight (2000) – direct-to-video release * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2001) – direct-to-video release * The Little Bear Movie (2001) – direct-to-video release * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002) – direct-to-video release; computer-animated * Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase (2003) – direct-to-video release; computer-animated * Back to School with Franklin (2003) – direct-to-video release * Rescue Heroes: The Movie (2003) * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot (2004) – direct-to-video release; computer-animated * Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005) * Kirby: Fright to the Finish!! (2005; movie edit of final episodes; distribution in Canada) * The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie (2005) – direct-to-video release; computer-animated * Heidi (2005; released theatrically outside North America) * Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure (2006) * Mike the Knight: Journey to Dragon Mountain (2014) (with HIT Entertainment) – direct-to-video release * Lucky Duck (2014) (with Disney Junior) – direct-to-video release * Beyblade (TBA) – live action (with Paramount Pictures and Hasbro Studios) Television specials * Christmas Two Step (1975) – combining live action and animation * A Cosmic Christmas (1977) * The Devil and Daniel Mouse (1978) * Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) (cartoon sequence) – live-action; includes partial work from the company * Intergalactic Thanksgiving (1979) * Romie-0 and Julie-8 (1979) * Easter Fever (1980) (with Topcraft) * Take Me Up to the Ball Game (1980) * The Magic of Herself the Elf (1983) * Strawberry Shortcake: Housewarming Surprise (1983) * Strawberry Shortcake and the Baby Without a Name (1984) * Strawberry Shortcake Meets the Berrykins (1985) * Babar and Father Christmas (1985) * The Great Heep (1986) * Madballs: Escape from Orb! (1986) * Home Alone: A Kid's Guide to Playing It Safe When on Your Own (1987) * The Wild Puffalumps (1987) * Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (1988) * The Children (1991) * Santa's First Christmas (1992) (with EVA Entertainment, Siriol Productions, and S4C) * The Incredible Crash Dummies (1993) (with Lamb and Company, Tyco, and Fox Kids) * Franklin's Sing Along Adventure (2000) – direct-to-video release * The Santa Claus Brothers (2001) – computer-animated * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids (2003) – computer-animated * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends: The Prince, the Princess and the Bee (2006) – computer-animated Television series 1970s *''Small Star Cinema'' (1973–1977) – combining live action and animation 1980s *''Mr. Microchip'' (1983) – live-action *'':20 Minute Workout'' (1983–1985) – live-action *''The Edison Twins'' (1983–1986) – live-action *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983) – co-produced with DiC for the first season only *''The Get Along Gang'' (1984, pilot episode) – co-produced with DiC for the pilot episode only *''The Care Bears Family'' (1986–1988) **''The Care Bears Family Storybook'' (1986–1988) *''Star Wars: Droids'' (1985–1986) *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' (1985–1987) *''Madballs'' (1986–1987) *''Cricket's Club'' (1986–1987) direct to video series in collaboration with Hi-tops Home Video also based on the cricket fashion doll toy line by playmates *''My Pet Monster'' (1987) *''T. and T.'' (1988–1990) – live-action *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (1988) – direct-to-video release *''Babar'' (1989–2000) *''Beetlejuice'' (1989–1991; co-production with The Geffen Film Company and Warner Bros. Television) 1990s *''Little Rosey'' (1990) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (1991–1992) (co-production with Ellipse Programme) *''Rupert'' (1991–1997) *''The Rosey and Buddy Show'' (1992) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (1992–1993; co-production with Amblin Television and Universal Animation Studios) *''Dog City'' (1992–1994; co-production with The Jim Henson Company) *''The Legend of the North Wind'' (1992–1994) *''Eek! The Cat/Eek! Stravaganza'' (1992–1999) (co-production with Savage Studios and Fox Children's Production) *''Family Dog'' (1993; co-production with Universal Television, Warner Bros. Television and Amblin Television) *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' (1993–1994) *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' (1993–1999) *''Free Willy'' (1994; co-production with Regency Enterprises, Le Studio Canal+, Warner Bros. Television) *''Wild C.A.T.s'' (1994–1995) (co-production with WildStorm Productions) *''The Magic School Bus'' (1994–1997; co-production with Scholastic Productions) *''Nancy Drew'' (1995) – live-action *''The Hardy Boys'' (1995–1996) – live-action *''The Neverending Story'' (1995–1996) (co-production with Cine Vox and Ellipse Animation) *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (1995–1997; co-production with Morgan Creek Productions and Warner Bros. Television) *''Jake and the Kid'' (1995–1999) – live-action *''Little Bear'' (1995–2003) *''Robin'' (1996) *''Waynehead'' (1996–1997) (co-production with Warner Bros. Animation) *''Blazing Dragons'' (1996–1998) (co-production with Ellipse Animation) *''Stickin' Around'' (1996–1998) *''The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police'' (1997–1998) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (1997) *''Ned's Newt'' (1997–1999) (co-production with Studio B Productions) (Season 2 only) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (1997–2000) – computer animated (co-production with Medialab Technology and WIC Entertainment) *''Franklin'' (1997–2006) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (1998–2004) – computer-animated *''Birdz'' (1998–1999) *''Dumb Bunnies'' (1998–1999) (co-production with Yoram Gross & Village Roadshow) *''Elliot Moose'' (September 30, 1998 – December 4, 2000) *''Anatole'' (1998–2000) *''Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend'' (1998–2000) *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' (1998–2000) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (1998–2001; distribution in Canada) *''Bob and Margaret'' (1998–2001) (co-production with Comedy Central) *''George and Martha'' (1999–2000) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (1999–2000; English dubbed version, as "Cardcaptors") *''Blaster's Universe'' (1999–2000) (co-production with Knowledge Adventure) *''Medabots'' (1999–2000) *''Redwall'' (1999–2001) *''Rescue Heroes'' (1999–2002) 2000s *''Taina'' (2001–2002; distribution in Canada) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2001–2004; distribution in Canada) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (2003–2004) (PBS) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2003–2009; distribution in Canada) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (2003–2005) *''Jacob Two-Two'' (September 2003–2006) *''Pandalian'' (2004–2005) (co-production with Funimation Entertainment) *''6teen'' (2004–2010)(co-production with Fresh TV) *''Delta State'' (2004) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (2004–2008) – computer-animated *''The Backyardigans'' (2004–2010) – computer-animated *''The Loudness of Sam'' (2005–2006) *''Being Ian'' (2004–2008) (co-production with Studio B Productions) (Seasons 2–3) *''Class of the Titans'' (2005–2008) (co-production with Studio B Productions) *''Jane and the Dragon'' (2005–2006) – computer-animated *''Funpak!'' (2006) **''Coolman'' (2006) **''Gruesomestein's Monsters'' (2006) **''Harold Rosenbaum, Chartered Accountant Extreme'' (2006) **''The Manly Bee'' (2006) **''Martini & Meatballs'' (2006) **''Miracle Koala'' (2006) **''The 9th Life of Sherman Phelps'' (2006) **''Rotting Hills'' (2006) **''Sidekick'' (2006) **''Wild, Wild Circus Company'' (2006) *''Di-Gata Defenders'' (2006–2008) *''Grossology'' (2006–2009) *''Ruby Gloom'' (2006–2008) *''Z-Squad'' (2006) – title stylized Z-squad; adapted as Z Squad in English in 2013 *''Handy Manny'' (2006–2008) – computer-animated *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' (2009–2012) 2010s Upcoming Footnotes References * * External links * * Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Lists of animated films Category:Canada-related lists Category:Nelvana Category:Television series by Nelvana